1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant protection device for a case of a vehicle side collision.
2. Description of Related Art
In an occupant protection device for a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-143272 (JP 2008-143272 A), when a vehicle side collision is predicted, a center console is moved upward of the vehicle and forward of the vehicle with respect to a seat where the occupant is seated. As a result, the occupant is restrained from moving in a vehicle width direction.
However, the above-described occupant protection device has a possibility that a body part near the abdomen of an occupant who is about to move by inertia to an impact part side (hereinafter referred to as impact side) at the time of a side collision may interfere with a center console which has been moved upward of the vehicle. As a result, it is considered that a load may be applied to the abdomen or the like of the occupant and therefore, there is a room for improvement in intensifying occupant protection performance.